


Sketching

by kiefercarlos



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Two teens meet in the park.Bucky's been watching Steve and Steve's been watching Bucky.





	Sketching

It happened the first time in the middle of March, the weather had just started to warm up, meaning 14 year old Steve, could actually leave the house, without getting sick. He would spend his afternoons, sitting at the park, sketching from the bench near the park's entrance.

He was sketching some landscape shots, when something, or more, someone, entered his vision. He lifted his head slightly and glanced over to see a guy, about the same age as him, playing Frisbee, with some other guys.

Steve tried to look away, but there was something about the guys body lines, that interested the artist within Steve, so he ditched his landscape and flipped over onto a clean page and without making the glances obvious, started to sketch the dark haired boy, who had an outstanding physique.

Every afternoon, when Steve went back to the park, he told himself it was because he wanted to practice more landscape, but the truth was he was hoping that the brunette hunk, would return and every afternoon, he showed up and so Steve would sit there and sketch him.

He ended up going through the rest of his sketchbook, before hay fever caught up with him and he ended up stuck in bed for nearly a week. His only outlet is the continuous work on the sketches of the mystery brunette.

It was nearly the end of May when Steve managed to get back to the park and he was slightly dishearten, that there was no sign of the brunette boy. He got over it and settled down to do some in depth foliage sketches.

"Where have you been?" Steve jumped, when a voice appeared next to his ear. His pencil and sketchbook, nearly went flying out of his hands. He turned his head to see the very same boy he'd been staring at for nearly three months.

Said boy hopped over the back of the bench and dropped down next to Steve, who was staring blankly at the other boy, lost for words. "I've been worried." He says and it takes a moment for it to sink in, before Steve can reply. "I've been sick. It happens a lot." He explains and the other boy nods in understanding.

"So, you draw a lot." He comments pointing at the sketchpad, which Steve had let fall out of his hand and Steve's eyes widen as the still unnamed boy picked it up and it fell open onto one of the many pages of sketches of him. The boy pauses as he looks at it, his eyes widening.

"Wow. These are really good." He exclaims, as he flips through a couple more pages and Steve's eyes widen in confusion, not expecting that reaction from him. "Umm, thanks." Steve replies and the guy passes the sketchpad back to him and sticks his hand out, to shake. "I'm Bucky, by the way." Steve shakes the hand and smile. "Steve." He replies and Bucky, nods.

"So, now that you've got a name to all your sketches, would it be too forward to ask to spend some more time with you?" Steve is in shock. That's not how these conversations usually go. His silence, clearly worries the other boy.

"I mean, I started coming here and I noticed you sitting over here, drawing and I, kind of kept coming back, to see if you would approach me, and you were always so in depth, drawing I didn't really want to confront you, until now at least. I was worried when you suddenly stopped coming around." Bucky admits and Steve lets out a little smile at that.

"I was only coming her to sketch you, after the first couple of days anyway." Steve admits and Bucky just smiles at that. "So, how about you let me buy us an ice cream in the palour down the street and you sketch me up close?" Bucky questions and Steve, takes a minute to think about it, but eventually the pro's win over the cons and he stands up, stuffing his sketchpad and equipment back in his bag.

"Lead the way, you're the model." He says and Bucky just laughs as he leads them off, out of the park and down the street to the parlour, where Bucky does buy them both ice cream and sits, there eating it, letting Steve to sketch him. Neither knows what's going to come of this new found friendship, but over the coming weeks and months, Steve and Bucky, hang out together nearly every day, and Steve sketches him, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
